tipton_movedfandomcom-20200213-history
Duplicate Cookin' With Romeo and Juliet
Cookin' With Romeo and Juliet, is the fourteenth episode aired of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, and the fifteenth produced. The episode starts when London meets Todd St. Mark in the Tipton, also their story is similar as Shakespeare's Story, Romeo and Juliet, Ilsa does not want to see Todd in the Tipton, because Mr. Tipton hates Mr. St. Mark. Meanwhile Cody has to bake cookies to the Masquerade Ball. Episode Summary The episode starts when Zack and Cody see Ilsa entering the Tipton, and she storms in telling Moseby that she is the new manager of St. Mark Hotel, which, respectively, is the rival hotel of the Tipton. After that, Cody asks Maddie if his cookies were any good, but before she could answer a hotel guest ate one of the cookies, and she liked it, so she bought all of his cookies. Zack, seeing this opportunity of making money, orders Cody to bake some more. In their suite, Mr. Moseby asked the twins if they have an illegal cookie store, but when he ate one, he asks Zack if they will bake cookies at the upcoming Masquerade Ball, Cody doesn't want to, but when Mr. Moseby offers him a chance to bake using the Samurai 1500 oven, he happily accepts and rejects his mom's idea to stop cooking. Meanwhile, London bumps into Todd St. Mark, the son of her father's rival. They immediately fall in love but when Ilsa found out, she was extremely upset. Ilsa doesn't want to Todd will be with London and she forbids them to be together (which was reinforced by Mr. Moseby, Mr. Tipton and Mr. St. Mark.) Maddie helps London set up a secret place (the laundry room)with Todd so they can be alone. Sadly, their date was ruined when Muriel joined the party and crashed their dinner. Just when Todd was about to confess to London, he recieves a call from Ilsa and runs out. Moseby and Mr. Tipton punishes London by locking her in her room but when she and Maddie look out the balcony, they see Todd with a megaphone. Then London and Todd use Maddie as a way of exchanging their gifts but was stopped when Ilsa's dog, Blitzkrieg, smells out Todd, and he runs away again. Before he ran away, Maddie told him that they will be waiting for him at the Masquerade Ball. At the Masquerade Ball, Cody gets upset at Zack for making him bake so much cookies and for doing it for money, not love. They start a food fight in the kitchen, which leads to the ballroom. The twins accidentally get Mr. Moseby and Ilsa involved and in turn, they get all the guest involved. London finally finds Todd (who was hit in the face with pie) and they share a romantic kiss. After the ball ends, Mr. Moseby has a frank discussion with London. He tells that if she really loves him, then she can go ahead, even though it'll cost him his job. London askes "Why?" And he replies "Because if you really love someone, then you have to think of them before yourself." London walks over to Todd and he tells her that his father is sending him to a Dentist School (which is what Todd wants.) He tells London that this is his father's way of breaking him apart and because of that, he refused. London looked at him and and told him to go to Dentist School and leave her here and she repeated the loving words of Mr. Moseby. Then, they share a kiss before breaking apart. In the end, Carey forces the twins to apologize each other. Cody apologizes Zack for put the flour on his face. Zack apologizes only for the brother. Carey orders him to apologize the real problem. Zack finally admits he was thinking about the money and begins saying about a lot of money until Carey stops him. Memorable Quotes * "Oh Blitzkrieg! - Ilsa. * "Mister Moseby! It's a hideous monster!" - Zack Martin. * "All right! Cody's cookies are gonna make me rich!" - Zack Martin. * "My dream is to attend the Zurich Dental Institute, and make the world safe from chronic periadontidus!" - Todd St. Mark. Trivia * This is the second appearance of Ilsa. * London will wait for Todd for the complete duration of his studies, 7 years. Todd will end his studies between 2011 and 2013. Allusions *The title is a reference of Shakespeare's Story, Romeo and Juliet, this is exactly: ** Todd and Maddie said quotes of the Story. ** The plot is similar: Two families hate the other (Capulet and Montague, St. Mark and Tipton), but the heirness of each family loves the other (Romeo and Juliet, Todd and London), they find a place for their secret love (many places, the laundry), but when is know, they will be separed, one of the scenes is when Romeo go to see Juliet (exactly when Todd escapes of Ilsa and go to see London). The only difference is the final, in the Original Story, Juliet drinks a poison which puts her in inactive (like a death), but when Romeo go to see her, he kills him, seconds later, Juliet awake, and she kills herself also. In the Suite Life, Todd and London have a happy ending, but Todd goes to his studies, and she let he leaves her. * One of the films based in "Romeo and Juliet", was Romeo + Juliet. At the beginning, Romeo and Juliet met them in a Custome Dance, exactly the final of the episode. Gallery Cookin' With Romeo and Juliet (Screenshot 1).jpg Cookin' With Romeo and Juliet (Screenshot 2).jpg Cookin' With Romeo and Juliet (Screenshot 3).jpg Cookin' With Romeo and Juliet (Screenshot 4).jpg Category:Episodes Category:Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Season 1)